Tiger, Tiger
by FreelanceFox
Summary: Maela lost the woman she loved and has been thrown into the middle of the inquisition. As a Dalish mage she is at a disadvantage no matter that she rarely uses her magic but she discovers her mother was the last of an ancient clan of shapeshifters. She struggles to come to terms with her loss and new found powers while fighting an ancient magister. But she has her band of misfits
1. Prologue

Notes: Hey so this is my first real story and I'm not exactly sure how fast I'll be writing but I have the first couple chapters done-ish. I tagged this as mature cause I have a tendency to use some color language and I make no promises of not having smut in the future. Anyway this chapter is super short since I'm tired of playing the prologue over and over again. To be honest I'll probably be going quickly through the first part of the story in order to get to sky hold and to get everyone in the story. I also apologize in advance for any mistakes and such. I hate editing. Any way enjoy and remember I don't own any of these characters or the DA:I plot.

I was running. Things were chasing me, great big spiders clacking against the rocks. A hand reached out and I took it. Then everything went black.

I awoke stiff in a darkened cell. My hands were shackled and I hurt all over. Suddenly the door banged open and a woman in seeker armor strode in.

She demanded to know why she shouldn't kill me, explaining that everyone that was at the conclave was dead except for me. Luckily the woman behind her convinced her I needed to live.

"You think I did it?" My mind reeling with thoughts.

The seeker, Cassandra, grabbed my arm, drawing my attention to the strange glowing mark stretching across my palm.

"Explain this."

I shook my head in confusion. "I can't."

Cassandra made a disgusted noise pacing away from me. The other woman that had been in the background stepped forward and started asking me what I knew.

"I don't remember" I said in frustration.

"What do you mean you don't remember!" yelled the seeker.

"Exactly that! I don't know what happened. All I remember is being chased by creatures and a woman calling out to me."

At the mention of a woman the other woman perked up only to be told by the seeker to go to the forward camp. Apparently we were meant to catch up with her. After the woman, how had been addressed as Leliana, left the seeker turned to me and started unchaining me from the floor.

"What exactly did happen" I asked tentatively, not sure I wanted to know.

"It's better if I showed you."

The seeker then turned and headed for the door making it clear I should follow.

As I stepped through the door I felt my breath catch. The whole sky was tinted green and there appeared to be a giant whole ripped through it. Suddenly pain surged up my arm making me double over. The mark on my hand was pulsing and it felt as though someone had forced fire through my veins. Finally the pain receded and I straightened out and met Cassandra's gaze.

"When the conclave exploded the breech appeared spilling demons into the valley. Each time the breach expands so does your mark and it is killing you. There is a chance that your mark can help close the breech."

My mind was still reeling as she reached for my bindings and cut my hands free.

"There will be a trial," she continued "that is all I can promise you."

"Alright I guess I'll do what I can to help."

She made an approving noise turning towards the gate. I followed her out and into the valley as she explained how everyone had decided my guilt. _Fantastic. Jumping to conclusions is always the best course of action._ I shook my head trying to focus on the task at hand, namely avoiding the explosions that kept being caused by the breach. Of course as soon as we started on the bridge across one of the frozen rivers one of said explosions caused the section of the bridge we were on to collapse. We managed to escape the fall unscathed only for a demon to appear.

Cassandra ordered me to stay behind her, which seeing as I had no weapons I was happy to comply. She took off hacking at the demon fighting with the grace and ferocity of a seasoned warrior. Unfortunately another demon decided to appear between me and the seeker. I frantically searched around for anything to use as a weapon not wanting to reveal my magic to someone who already suspected me of a crime. Luckily two daggers must have fallen with us from the bridge. I dove for them just as the demon lunged at me. Rolling I stood ready to face the demon. It was slow and I was quickly able to dispatch it. Cassandra also had finished dispatching her demon turning to me with her sword still raised.

"Drop your weapons."

I looked at my bloodied daggers knowing I technically could relinquish them and simply use my magic if need be. Though I felt much more comfortable having weapons I could use without revealing I was technically an apostate.

"You can't seriously think you can take me through this demon infested valley with no means to defend myself. You're just going to have to trust me."

"Give me one good reason."

I leveled my gaze looking her directly in the eye.

"Because my life depends on it."

I kept my eyes even with hers, trying to read the debate she was having with herself. Finally she sighed and seethed her sword.

"I guess I will" she said turning to press on "I should remember you didn't try to run."

As soon as she had turned around I loosed the breath I had been holding.

We came across and elven mage and dwarven archer fighting off demons that were spilling out of a miniature version of the breech. We helped them finish off the last of the demons. Soon after they were all sent back to the fade, the elf took my marked hand and shoved it in to the rift. I felt a strange pulsing and the rift was closed.

The elf explained that the mark is able to close the rifts and may be used to close the breach. The dwarf then introduced him as Varric the rouge tagalong too witch Cassandra made a rather annoyed noise. The elf then introduced himself as Solas and how he was the one who made sure my mark didn't kill me. He then went on to explain how this magic was nothing he had ever seen before but it was his next comment that caught my attention.

"The prisoner is no mage but I can't imagine any mage having this kind of power."

I missed whatever else was said as I struggled to keep the shock off my face. This mage seemed well versed in magic and already had claimed that he had done extensive tests on me. There was no way he couldn't have sensed my magic even though I have trained to hide my abilities even while unconscious. _So why would he openly lie about my magic?_ Before I could even begin to reason why we ran into more demons causing my thoughts to be chased away.

We finished closing a rift in front of the forward camp and headed inside to formulate a plan on how to address the breach.

After much arguing with the chantry cleric we finally had 2 plausible options on how to reach the temple. For some reason they though it was a good idea to ask for my opinion even though I was still only referred to as the prisoner. _No one has even bothered to ask my name. Which I guess isn't so bad and will make it easier to disappear after all this and find Adriana. If she's still alive that is._ I shake my head forcing myself to face the task at hand.

I pick the mountain pass in hopes of finding the missing soldiers. Cassandra slightly disapproved but I figure it was her fault for leaving the decision to me.

After fighting more demons and saving the remaining soldiers from a particularly nasty rift, we finally arrived at the temple of sacred ashes. Solas explained that the rift was hopefully the key to fixing the breech since it was the first. We made our way to the rift passing what Varric referred to as Red Lyrium, though I missed most of the conversation due to my anxiety about what was being said through the rift.

Cassandra demanded if the vision we saw was true and I reminded her that I didn't know. Luckily Solas brought our attention back to the rift. When everyone was in position I reopened the rift and all hell broke loose.

Finally after a hard fought battle against a Pride demon and some lesser demons, I was able to close the rift. I saw the rift close but then my vision swam and the world went black.

Notes

Fun stuff. I obviously got bored with the prologue. The next one is longer I swear and has more dialogue and such!


	2. Chapter 1

Note:

So this is when stuff gets a little more interesting. Ugh it's the first real chapter and I already have angst but granted her past 48 hours haven't been exactly pleasant. Also I gotta say I can't wait until everyone joins up because I love all the companions. Anyway enjoy my story of my little tiger.

 _I was hunting down my last prey. She slipped away before I had finished with the others but that didn't matter. I would catch her. There was no hiding from a snow tiger. I followed the trail she had left in her panicked flight through the trees. She was close. I could see her bright hair up ahead. When I was close enough I leapt, forcing her to the ground. I relished in her scream as I tore into her neck._

I bolted awake panting. It took me a moment to realize where I was. _Haven._ I thought as the events of the past 2 days came rushing back to me. Yesterday I had woken up in this same cabin and after some desperate insisting by the panicking elf who was in my cabin I found my way to the chantry. If the staring hadn't unnerved me the fact that I was being referred to as the Herald of Andraste definitely did. Cassandra and Leliana declared the start of the new inquisition and asked me to join in order to help restore order. Given the fact that I had a new magical glowing mark I figured my best bet was to stay and help.

Pushing those thoughts off I got out of the bed and went over to the wash basin in order to try and wash off the sweat from my dreams. That was the first time Adriana had been in that dream but given recent events that made sense. I felt my heart clench again as tears threatened to fall. With everything that's happened I haven't had time to check if Adriana had made it out of the conclave in time. They said everyone died but she might have been able to escape. _You know that's not true Maela._ I cursed to myself shaking the dark thoughts from my head. I had to check.

After I dressed I left my cabin in search of food. I swiped an apple and some bread not wanting to linger around the stares. I headed for the front gate hoping to slip out before I ran into anyone. Unfortunately luck was not on my side as I almost ran into Varric.

"Herald, how are you feeling" the dwarf greeted causing me to sigh at the title everyone insisted on using.

"I'm doing alright though could you please just call me Maela."

"Right sorry I can understand how unnerving that must be. Especially since you're Dalish and everything."

"Honestly even if I was human I would still be unnerved by it but the fact that I believe in the elven gods doesn't help either."

This caused Varric to chuckle. "Well since we're no longer around Cassandra I wanted to ask how you were holding up. I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the armies of the faithful. Most people would have spread that out over more than one day."

"To be honest I'm not even sure what's going on anymore."

"You aren't the only one. I mean I thought we'd be ass deep in demons forever. Bad for morale is an understatement. You might want to consider running the first chance you get. I written enough stories to know where this is going. Heroes are capable of a lot but the whole in the sky is way past heroes. What we need is a miracle."

I let his words sink in a bit as he turned to go and for some reason I found myself calling after the dwarf.

"Hey, Varric. If you aren't doing anything would you come with me somewhere? It isn't too far but there's something I need to check."

He gave me a strange look but agreed to come with me anyway. As we headed for where Adriana and I had stashed our packs I was glad I asked him to come along. He happily told me all kinds of interesting stories from his past adventures that kept my mind from thinking too much about Adriana. It also made the trip seem much shorter than it would have if I had been alone with my thoughts. We finally came into view the grove that we had hidden our packs in.

Varric offered to wait on the outskirts while I went to dig up our packs. I found the tree with relative ease though new snow had fallen since we had chosen this spot. By the time I had dug through all the snow my hands were completely numb but I didn't risk using magic to warm them.

I took a deep breathe before I cleared off the frozen brush we used to keep our stuff dry. I felt my breathe catch as my fears were confirmed. There were 2 packs lying in the snow completely undisturbed. If Adriana had made it out she would have been here by now. Taking a shaky breath I steeled myself and took up the 2 bags.

I walked over to where Varric was standing keeping my face a mask. He took a look at both bags and seemed to realize what it meant. Thankfully he didn't ask and we walked back in silence. Once we were in sight of Haven I turned to my companion trying to make sure my voice wouldn't betray me.

"Thank you for coming with me Varric. It means a lot to me. If you don't mind I think I'm going to stay out here for a bit."

I saw him eye me with concern, obviously debating if I really could be alone or not. Luckily he seemed to realize I would be fine within sight of the gates.

"Of course Maela. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask alright?"

I thanked him and waited until he disappeared behind the gates before finding a spot hidden amongst the trees. I set up wards not wanting a scout stumbling upon me. Finally I sank onto my knees and stopped holding back. I felt like my heart had been torn apart and all there was, was my despair and rage which I let burn. I let my power loose turning the snow around me into steam. I cursed the old and new gods for letting me survive. I cursed the unknown man from the rift for taking away the woman I loved. I cursed myself for suggesting we take the stupid job.

After I burned through my rage and shed all my tears I picked up the packs and made my way back to Haven. I cast some quick concealment spells to hide the evidence of my break down before reaching the gates. I headed back to my cabin settling down to sort through our stuff.

I folded all the extra clothes and stored our spare weapons. I placed our journals on my desk and piled our remaining items next to them. I had set aside Adriana's necklace and now picked it back up examining the ring attached to the chain. It was a simple design but it was the only thing Adriana had from her mother. She always wore it unless they were on a job that had them in particularly dangerous areas. I slipped it over my head and tucked it into my shirt. Smiling now that I had a piece of her close to my heart I stood up and headed out in search of lunch. After I ate I set out to search for that irking elven mage in order to find out why he kept my secret.

I found him in a cabin near the apothecary cabin. I knocked and when I heard his invitation I didn't hesitate to walk in. He was sitting at the desk pouring over a large amount of papers. When I entered he looked up from his work and stood from his chair.

"Ah, Herald. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ugh, I really hope people would stop calling me that. My name is Maela."

Solas simply chuckled at my exasperation.

"Alright I'll call you Maela though you may have a hard time convincing everyone else."

I sigh knowing he was right and I should take my victories when I can.

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

To that he just quirked an eyebrow.

"Well Maela, what exactly brought you here? I assume you don't simply wish to complain about your title."

"I wanted to ask why you lied to Cassandra."

"I don't know what you are referring to."

"Oh please don't play dumb with me. I can tell you're a highly qualified mage and there is no way you didn't notice my magic when I was unconscious. You aren't Dalish and you don't seem like a typical elf either so it wasn't a form of comradery. So I want to know why you told a bold faced lie for someone you didn't even know."

His eyes were studying me like I was some newly discovered creature. Or probably more accurately some kind of puzzle.

"You aren't a typical Dalish elf either. I have never seen vallaslin like that among your people."

 _Shit. Most people outside of the Dalish don't catch on to that fact. Just who is this guy?_ Wrangling my thoughts I forced my face to remain neutral has I studied this strange elf in front of me. His intense stare still hasn't left my face but I wasn't going to let him unnerve me.

"You didn't answer my question" I responded coolly. "I asked first but if you like I'll answer yours after you give me an answer."

He kept his gaze on me but it did soften as he seemed to concede to my terms.

"Alright. I lied because I could see how hard you worked to conceal your magic even as you lay unconscious and on the brink of death. It didn't seem right to reveal someone's secret that they fought so hard to keep."

I blinked at his reasoning. I expected him to have some form of ulterior motive but he seemed genuinely considerate. _Each time this elf speaks he gets more mysterious._

"Wow that's surprisingly considerate."

"Are you so surprised I am capable of some kindness?"

"In my experience everyone is selfish and only help people when they can get something out of it."

To this he just smiled a wolfish grin. "Who says I don't get anything out of keeping your secret?"

My eyes narrow suddenly on guard after his comment.

"If you plan to blackmail me it won't work. I plan on telling the seeker as soon as I'm done here."

This actually took Solas by shock. He looked at me with newly determined curiosity.

"Why would you do that? You obviously don't like it being common knowledge or else you wouldn't have worked so hard to hide it till now."

I shrug. "This whole breech business is serious and if my magic can help close it the sooner the better. Also I feel like I might be stuck here for a while so it would be better to let them know before it becomes too late. Might as well figure if I'll be kicked out now rather than later."

Solas nodded seeming to agree with my reasoning but his eyes still continued to search me as if he could find all the answers written on my skin. He then flashed a knowing smile.

"I seem to remember you promised to answer my question if I answered yours."

I had hoped I could distract him from that point but I already had known it was unlikely.

"Right it's not very exciting really. I was part of a small sub clan and when I was 10 our keeper had a vision and placed this vallaslin on me in order to protect me. Seeing as to how I'm still alive after the shit I've been through, she must have done something right."

I think I actually shocked him with that answer though I'm not sure which part of it brought out his reaction. Though I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride considering I don't think Solas is one to be shocked that often.

"You were how old!? Don't you have to be at least 16 to get your vallaslin?"

"Yes usually but I was an unusual case. The keeper insisted it had to be done at once so it was. I honestly don't remember much."

"What kind of vision was this? How were you able to go through the process at such a young age?"

"I was never really told and I guess my stubbornness helped me."

I couldn't help but flash a grin at his still shocked face. I did manage to keep myself from laughing at least.

"Anyway that's all you get about me. I need to go find the seeker now so we can talk some other time."

I was out the door before he could fully protest me leaving so abruptly. Once I was far enough away I let loose the chuckle I had been holding in. I realized I probably made things worse for myself by answering his question but the look on his face made it worth it. Smiling I turned my thoughts to the task at hand. Find the seeker and beg for mercy when she finds out I lied to her about being a mage. As I set out on my search I forced myself to be optimistic that she wouldn't rip me to shreds.

Note: So I can't wait to have the conversation with Cassandra. She is seriously terrifying and honestly I'm surprised she doesn't kill the inquisitor in the prologue. Oh and the shapeshifter stuff won't really happen until they get to skyhold but there will be lots of hints.


End file.
